Another day
by Killer-Frogz
Summary: Just another day in the lives of the Inuyasha crew, rated PG-13 for well... you should know people.


**Another Day**

Chapter 1

Yes, another horrible story by little old me, yeah. This is your basic day with the Inuyasha people!

KF: Sorry about not updating 'Trapped!' my mom wouldn't let me on the computer, and I'm having a little trouble with that one, so for now that one is on hold until I figure out what's going to happen then? Oh, and before I forget, I might not be able to update that much, don't ask, computer troubles. Lol. Enough updates and crap, on with the story!

-5:00am-

Everyone was up and awake, why at this hour? You may ask, but, if you have never lived a day in the shoes of one of the Inuyasha gang, you may never know. "I and Sango are going to take a bath" kagome announced, Miroku started to drool, and Inuyasha whacked him on the head, kagome and Sango left, leaving Inuyasha with Miroku and Shippou, poor, poor, Inuyasha. But then, disaster struck. What do you know, it was Naraku. "Mwuhahah today is your day to die." Naraku said. That laugh, that annoying as hell laugh, Inuyasha sighed and dropped Miroku, as he was restraining him from going to pay the girls a little 'visit'.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and shouted "Wind scar!!!" Naraku dodged and sent out a puppet and some demons, Inuyasha killed them off, well, and you know the routine. Inuyasha being the victor, finding out that it was a Naraku puppet, thus, continuing the search for Naraku. And that's exactly what happened.

Kagome and Sango came back at 6:00am then, again, disaster struck, Sesshoumaru showed up. "little brother, I have come for the sword" he said all monotone like, Inuyasha got all mad and said "You're not getting this sword, go away" then Sesshoumaru got all mad and they started to fight, everyone backed away, fearing the demon lord. You also know the routine to this too, if you've been watching your Inuyasha that is. They fight, Sesshoumaru messes Inuyasha up, and Inuyasha gets back up and wounds him, Sesshoumaru leaves. Shippou finally spoke up "Let's go" he said, wow. He spoke. Everyone left the area in search of more shikon shards, or whatever you call them.

"I have to go home for a little while" Kagome announced, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks "no" he said, "What?" "I said, no" kagome got all mad and sat him, she ran home with Shippou grabbing on to her leg, kagome didn't notice him until she was in her room, "Oh dear" she said "Hi kagome, where are we?" Shippou asked all child-like, I wonder why. Kagome told him that they were in her era and Shippou nodded "KAGOME?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Her mother yelled, she sounded pissed, now, this was highly unusual, for someone like her mom especially, kagome all of a sudden got a very bad vibe and hid in her closet covering Shippou's mouth, her mom eventually found her and held a paper in front of her "WHAT IS THIS?!" her mother yelled, pointing at the highlighted sentence, which happened to say "Kagome had sex with houjo" "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kagome shrieked, very mental image.

"It was that whore sissy!!!" (lol, sorry fans of Code Lyoko) kagome yelled, running to her school, she knew exactly where that little bitch would be, in the bathroom with her makeup and her little prissy friends, she ran into the bathroom, and there was sissy "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little whore, sissy, so, ya like putting up rumor flyers, that was good, 'the top 5 reasons why Kagome Higurashi is a slut'? Just brilliant." Kagome said, venom laced in her voice. (Ok, I better stop using the words slut and whore, lol) "Um, well, like, you stole houjo!" Sissy said in her little high preppy voice "NO I DID NOT! He wanted to go out with me, I do not like him!" kagome snapped "Oh." Sissy said in a voice that sounded freakishly like Kanna's "Whatever!!" she added in her little squeaky voice, kagome walked out of the bathroom and left the school, how she got in and out unnoticed, knowone will ever know.

Kagome walked home and packed up all her stuff and dragged her backpack into the well house, and took the big jump...

----

Hi! I mean, bye.

We party forever!

It's a holiday; I don't go to school today, or the next 3 days!

Party till the morning then wake up late!


End file.
